Forever Happens
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: #1.When Mikan and Natsume have to pretend to be in a relationship for publicity of their new movie Forever Happens, what will be the result and how will it affect their ever growing friendship? R&R ON HIATUS
1. Act I Scene I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_Warning: Minor swearing. Reader discretion is advised  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Act I Scene I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forever Happens. It's a story about a girl named Savannah who has to spend the summer with her older sister Alice and her husband James. Savannah's sure her summer is going to be boring until she meets Logan and Colby, two best friends who are determined to make her have some fun over summer. Ecstatic, she allows them to take her on whatever adventures they lead her to. Eventually she falls in love with Logan, much to the dismay of Jay, a boy who has a crush on Savannah. She and Logan are having the time of her life until her so-called "best friend" Jesse comes in and tries to steal Logan. Eventually, like in all modern day romance movies, they make up and "live happily ever after."<em>

* * *

><p>Mikan sat alone in her apartment as she read the script for her very first movie, <em>Forever Happens<em>. She had gotten the phone call an hour ago during her afternoon nap congratulating her on getting the part. Excitedly, she turned on her laptop and started to read up a little more on the movie. She had yet to examine the page that reveal to her who she was working with, for she was scared of the results. She had heard that Natsume Hyuuga had auditioned for a part in the movie, and, knowing his popularity, he probably got the part of the male lead.

"Oh gosh," she muttered aloud, "If he got the male lead and I got the female lead. . ."

She allowed her thoughts to trail off. No matter what she would not get nervous. So what if the biggest actor in all of Tokyo was going to be working side-by-side with her? She might be an amateur, but, obviously she can act or else they would not have chosen her to play the lead. She took a sip of the ice tea she had prepared while her computer started up, and, swallowing hard, she clicked on the "actors" page. What she saw caused her to spit out the rest of the ice tea that hadn't quite make it down her throat. Luckily none of it reached her laptop. Frantically, she checked to see if her eyes were deceiving her. They weren't. It seems as if all of Tokyo's greatest actors had all auditioned for the movie. _Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda, Tsubasa Andou, Misaki Harada, Narumi Anju. _They were all world renowned actors! She groaned. Why her? She was going to be the only newbie in a group of experts.

She almost groaned again, but something, or should I say _someone, _caught her eye. Kokoro Yome. She had met him before at an acting class she had taken at her old high school. He was already famous then, and he had come to give all the aspiring actors tips on how to make it in the entertainment business. If she recalled correctly, he was nice and funny, and, as if that weren't enough, he had taken her and two other girls in her class out for tea. He had said that he would never forget her.

"Yes!" she screamed, getting up to do her victory dance.

Of course it was at that very moment that her mother had chosen to come home.

"Mi-chan, are you okay?" Her mom asked hesitantly.

"I got the part!" Mikan screamed before continuing her victory dance, only, not alone.

"That's great!" her mom said before joining in.

After they finished their little dancing session, Mikan pulled her mom over to the computer, "And look, I'm the only newbe."

"Wow, you must be really good." Her mom said taking the laptop for herself and scrolling through the list of actor names and parts.

As she got to the bottom, her brows furrowed. "Mikan, it says that you have a meeting at the directors house in five minutes."

"Whaa?" Mikan asked confused. "That can't be right."

Unfortunately for Mikan, Yuka was right, and she had to use the skill of dressing quickly that she had acquired because of how often she was late for school, to get ready and get to the meeting on time.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you hired a new actor to play the lead role?" Natsume Hyuuga asked incredulously. He was sitting in his directors home, a beer in hand and a sour expression on his face.<p>

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," the producer said. "Listen Nat-kun, can I call you Nat-kun?"

"No," Natsume said disgusted.

"Okay. . . Well Natsume, she's an amazing actor. The director and I have had sleepless nights over this role and I believe I made the right choice."

"And you couldn't have given the role to Imai?" Natsume asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Are you old enough to be drinking that?" The producer asked.

His only response was a shrug.

"You know kid, you're a pain in the ass."

"So I've been told," Natsume said with his signature smirk.

"If you weren't so good I'd fire you." The producer said, getting up to talk to the director.

All alone, Natsume took another swig off his beer. This was going to be a hassle, working with a new girl.

Where was she anyway, wasn't everyone suppose to be here at seven? He got up and started scoping out the party scene. It wasn't really a party, it was actually suppose to be a meeting, but there was music, there was booze, and there was dancing girls in skimpy outfits. To him this was most definitely a party.

Needing to get away from the stuffy atmosphere, Natsume walked out of the party scene and out onto the front porch of the director's house. Just as he finally got out into the fresh air, _smack!_ Some girl ran into him, causing them to both end up on the floor.

* * *

><p>She was late, really late, so as soon as she got out of her moms car she took off running. She noticed a guy walking out of the house a little too late, and she ran straight into him, causing them both to land on the floor with her on top.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. She was about to get up when she noticed who she landed on. _Natsume Hyuuga._

"You mind getting up off my polka dots?" He asked groaning.

"Yes, of co" -wait polka dots? - "Pervert!"

"It's not my fault I can see down your shirt," he murmured.

She hurriedly got off of him thinking, _oh great, my costar is a pervert._

He took one good look at her as she straightened out herself. Luckily for them, the beer Nasume had spilled when she accidentally ran into him had not harmed any of their outfits significantly. Her palm was a little wet and a part of Natsume's sleeve was soaked, but that was pretty much it.

"Ugh," Natsume groaned, flashing the sticky liquid off his palm, "I can't believe you just did that."

"And I can't believe you looked down my shirt, jerk!" Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. _Who did this guy think he was? Oh wait_- she thought sarcastically- _he's Natsume Hyuuga._

"You're still caught up on that?"

"It happened a second ago!"

"Who are you anyway?"

Mikan harrumphed. "I can't believe you don't know your own costar."

Natsume smirked, "So your Mikan," he said almost thoughtfully, "Well, I can't wait 'till we start acting together." After liking his lips in a very seductive manner that made Mikan shiver, Natsume Hyuuga disappeared in the house from whence he came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Did you like it? For anyone who has read my other fanfic, I know I said I wouldn't update because it was finals week, but I got over finals, so here I am. Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~Jay~ **


	2. Act I Scene II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Warnings: Mild swearing. Reader discretion is advised._

* * *

><p><strong>Act <strong>**I ****Scene ****II**

Mikan made her way into the "meeting" cautiously, desperate to look cool and collected, despite the fact that her whole stomach had erupted into a thousand butterflies and it didn't seem to want to stop. She stood in a corner by herself hoping someone would approach her. At that point, if someone just said hi to her she would be fine. Her prayers were answered when the director and producer both walked up to her, drinks in hand.

"Mikan Sakura," The director said, "My name is Reo Mouri. Now, I understand that you are new to the entertainment industry, but don't worry, if I can't teach you how to be a good little actor, no one can."

"I'm James Sutcliffe," said the Producer, "I wrote the screen play." The producer was a tall, well built man somewhere in his thirties. He had blond hair and a stubbly facial hair.

"Oh," said Mikan, "are you and American?"

The producer nodded, "That's why all the names are typical American names."

"That makes sense now," started Mikan, "I was wondering why the names were weird."

The producer smiled, and, as he smiled Mikan noticed his dimples. Then, as if he remembered something he said, "Oh," disappeared then reappeared with a microphone. He stood on the director's couch and said into the microphone, "Listen up everybody."

The partiers just continued doing what they wanted, ignoring the producer. "I SAID LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!"

At that everybody turned to face the producer. "Alright," he started, "I'd like ya'll to meet Mikan Sakura." He invited her up onto the couch with him, and shyly, she accepted his offer, "She will play the lead female role in this movie. She's a newbie though, so I'd like you guys to treat her with respect. Don't be mean to her until her _second _movie."

Mikan laughed uneasily, for she hoped he was joking.

"Now where's that brat, Natsume Hyuuga?" The producer said into the microphone.

The sea of people parted to reveal Natsume, standing like a lone wolf by the drinks table. "Come on up here, man," ordered James.

"Tch," said Natsume, "Why so you can parade me around like a shiny new toy? You've already got one, play with her."

"Get your ass up here Hyuuga, or else," The producer threatened.

"What are you going to do," laughed Hyuuga, "Fire me?"

"I might," warned James.

"Then go ahead," taunted Natsume, "see how many people would watch your movie."

"You're not the most important one here Hyuuga," spat a black-haired girl in the back. Immediately, Mikan recognized her as Hotaru Imai, the best female actor of her generation.

"Really, 'cause I think I am."

"That's because you've got your head so far up your ass, you can't even tell your little imaginations from reality," Imai snapped.

"That's enough!" Reo called from his place beside the couch, "Natsume, if you don't want to comply then get out! And Hotaru, if you want to kill him, please do it out side."

Scowling Natsume made his way to the door, but not before throwing a new bottle of beer all over Reo's priceless rug, "Oops," he said, "was that the rug you told us not to spill anything on?" With that, he left.

The whole party was silent for as he made his way out of the house, and, though it was not her problem, Mikan felt the need to run after Natsume and ask him just what _his_ problem was. "Excuse me," she said softly then ran after him.

It was twilight as Mikan Sakura made her way out of her director's house, to try and find Natsume. She found him in sitting on the edge of the front steps, his head hung low and his hands balled into fists at his side. For a second, he looked so intimidating, Mikan just wanted to turn around and go back in the house, but she figured if she was going to have to be working with him over the next couple of months, she's going to have to get use to his intimidating stature. She took a seat next to him without a word. As she got a close look at his face, she realized that his handsome, seemingly perfect face was being tarnished by tears.

The tears frightened her. _Why would he be crying? _"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice hoarse from crying.

"I came to see if you were okay," she answered, quietly, almost as if she was afraid that if she spoke too loudly, he would snap.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? You'd think that everyone would be thinking that I was just seeking attention." He murmured.

"But that's not it is it? There's another reason why you did that."

"What the hell makes you think that there's another reason?"

"Because I'm sitting here watching you cry Natsume, people don't cry unless something's wrong."

Natsume turned away from her, contemplating whether or not to tell her the truth. He just- he needed to get this off his chest so bad that at this point, telling anybody, even a complete stranger like her, would help. Besides, if she tries to tell the public, it's her word against his, and him being Natsume Hyuuga, his word always prevails.

"I'm just tired of being treated like a dog," He murmured, unable to look her straight in the face, "They don't want me because of me, they want me because of my talent."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"It use to be, until I realize I have no friends. Two weeks ago I called up a really good friend of mine to ask him if he wanted to hangout, and you know what he asked me? 'Will there be any paparazzi?"'

"Well," began Mikan, "He could be asking that because he doesn't want the paparazzi there, not because he wants to get famous off of you."

Natsume turned to her with cold, hard eyes, "When I told him no he hung up." Natsume stood up and whipped his face, ridding himself of any trace of his tears. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he said, "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" she called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To the cemetery."

"Can I come?" she asked.

Her questioned shocked him, and it was evident in his eyes. _What would a girl like Mikan Sakura want at a cemetery? _

"Why? You want to meddle in my business some more?"

"No," replied Mikan, "I haven't told my brother I got the part yet."

_She has a dead brother? _ Though it was cold outside, the weather was not the reason for the Goosebumps that had found their way up Natsume's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this is a little shorter than the other one. Anyway, did you like it? If you did, please review. Oh, and check out my other story Misunderstandings!**

**~Jay~**


	3. Act I Scene III

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_Warnings: Minor swearing and OOC's_

* * *

><p><strong>Act <strong>**I ****Scene ****III**

* * *

><p>"This does not mean we're friends," Natsume growled as they walked from his car toward the cemetery.<p>

"Why?" asked Mikan, "Weren't you just crying about how everybody wants to be your friend because you're famous? Well, here I am Natsume, wanting to be your friend because you are you."

"Listen up Polka-" Natsume started.

"Stop calling me that!"

"First of all, I was not crying, and if you tell anyone that I was, I'll make your acting career a living hell, and second of all, what makes you think I want to make friends with the likes of you?" He finished.

Unconsciously, they had both come to a stop at the front gate of the cemetery and were now facing each other. Crimson orbs clashed with hazel, death glares were thrown, and just when it seemed that the stare down would last forever, Mikan turned away. Natsume smirked smugly. He had won.

"I'm not going to stand here and beg to be your friend Natsume, so if that's what you want go find one of your fangirls, I'm sure they would be more than happy to oblige."

"I don't want some fangirl to be my friend."

Mikan took a deep breath. Dealing with Natsume Hyuuga proved harder than she had expected, but hey, he was a world famous movie star, not to mention a giant pain in the ass. "Well obviously you don't want to be my friend either so. . ." her voice trailed off, causing an eerie silence to envelope the two teens. She was the first to break the silence, "If you don't want to be my friend, why are you still here? Why don't you just run on home to your giant mansion, and call up someone famous, and have a party or something?"

"Because," _Because I kind of want to be your friend, but I'm too proud to admit it, _"You told me you had a dead brother and I want to know if you were lying about it."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Mikan yelled. She was seriously getting tired of all the bullshit that seemed to make its way out of Natsume's mouth.

Natsume shrugged, seemingly oblivious to her anger, "Maybe you just wanted attention."

At that, something snapped in Mikan, but instead of yelling like anyone else would, she turned from Natsume towards the horizon. "His name is Daichi Sakura, if you want to know the truth, you can go find it for yourself." She began to walk away from him, and Natsume was determined to let her go, until he noticed that her whole body was shaking with sobs.

"Hey!" he called, rushing up to her, "Are you okay?"

Unable to respond, she shook her head. Natsume wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his warm embrace. He figured she would push away, but when she didn't, they both sank to the ground, clinging to each other. Seeing her crying like that reminded Natsume of why he wanted to go to the cemetery in the first place. He had come to visit his parents, both of which had died in a car crash a few years before, leaving him and his little sister Aoi all by their selves. He couldn't recall the amount of times he had held his sister like he was holding Mikan Sakura now. Truth be told, Mikan reminded him a lot of his little sister and he probably wouldn't be there now if it wasn't for that fact.

Stroking her brown hair, he tried to comfort her so that she could stop crying. If his peers could see him now they would all be shocked at how nice he was being. Natsume had made an image for himself as a bad boy, and he had planned to keep it that way for the rest of his life. Despite that fact, Mikan Sakura, in the short time he has known her, seemed to be able to bring down his bad boy façade. Nobody could know of this, and he hoped that she would be willing to not tell anyone, for he did not want to have a public war of her word against his.

Eventually, Mikan's sobs were reduced to nothing, and the only traces of her tears were the trial they had left behind. Natsume stood making Mikan stand with him. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I broke down on you," she said, "I just- I missed him so much, I couldn't keep it in any longer."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You had every right to. We just met Natsume; we don't know each other very well."

"I'd like to change that." Natsume said, not quite realizing his words until it was too late. He cleared his throat and tried to quickly correct himself, "Not that I want to be your friend or anything. Or that I- I'm going to be nice to you."

Mikan laughed at his stupidity. "Don't worry," she said giggling, "I won't tell anyone that we're friends." She started to walk away, her previous break down all but forgotten.

"We're not friends!" Natsume called after her.

"Whatever you say Natsume!" she called back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later:<strong>_

It was their first day on set. They really weren't going to do any shooting today; they were just there to get acquainted with how everything would work and to get to know Natsume and Mikan, the ones playing the lead roles in the movie, for they had both disappear from the party.

"Alright," said Reo, "Mikan I'd like you to meet Sumire Shouda, and Hotaru Imai. They will be playing your two best friends in the movie. The publicist will be coming by later today to tell you how often you need to be seen together offset."

"Publicist?" Mikan asked as Reo walked away.

"Since you're new, let me break this down for you," Sumire said, "Nobody actually likes their costars. All the stars you see hanging out together only do it because the more publicity they have, the more people come to watch our movie. The publicist is-"

"Oh just shut up Sumire," Hotaru ordered. She dragged Mikan away from Sumire and said, "The publicist helps us get more publicity for the movie, and costars actually do like each other, Sumire just said that because no one likes her."

"Oh," Mikan said deep in thought. _What will she have to do when the publicist arrives?_

"Want me to show you around set and introduce you to everyone?" asked Hotaru. Well, actually, it was more of an order.

"Sure. . ."

They walked over to where Natsume stood talking to a cute blond guy who Mikan recognized as Ruka Nogi. He was a half French, half Japanese actor, who always attracted the girls because of his cute facial features and his adorable personality. It was odd seeing him and Natsume together. They were like day and night.

"I know you already know Natsume," started Hotaru. Mikan nodded in agreement. "This is Ruka Nogi, he will be playing Jay, a guy who is helplessly in love with your character."

Mikan extended her hand for a hand shake, and Ruka gladly took it. "It's scripted that you too have to kiss," continued Hotaru, "but he's my boyfriend and if that kiss lasts longer than 2 seconds, I'm going to kill you!"

Mikan giggled, but immediately came to a stop when Hotaru announced, "I wasn't kidding."

Mikan laughed nervously, "Let's-ah- go meet everybody else."

With that they left. They walked up to a man in his early twenties who was applying make-up.

"Hello, darlings," He said as soon as he saw them.

"This is Narumi Anju," said Hotaru, "He's going to be playing your father. And don't worry, though he looks like a molester, he only molests little boys."

This time Mikan wasn't sure whether to laugh or run away. So far she had gotten a death threat and met a guy who molested little boys and she has only met three people!

"I'M NOT A-"

"Shall we move on?" asked Hotaru, cutting Narumi off. Mikan nodded and allowed Hotaru to drag her to the next person. Whoever Hotaru had planned for Mikan to meet next would have to wait, for the publicists had showed up.

"Alright, gather around everybody!" She ordered.

They all made a circle surrounding her. "Okay, so first," started the publicist, "I need Mikan Sakura and Natsume to get over here."

Both teens pushed their way through the crowd and stopped to face the publicist. "Okay," she said, "here's what we need to do. Since Mikan is new to this acting thing and nobody knows who she is, I want you all to make videos with her, put them on the Internet, and get your fans to watch them. I'll need all of your help to make her a popular movie star.

"And Mikan," the publicists said turning to the brown haired girl, "I'm going to need you to do a lot of interviews and photo shoots. Your life is about to become very busy."

Mikan shrugged, "That's okay, it's not like I have a lot to do anyways."

"Okay," said the publicists, "can I ask who your manager is?"

"My mom," replied Mikan.

"Does she know a lot about the entertainment industry?"

Mikan shook her head. She had needed a manager when she decided to pursue an acting career, and because she could not afford a hot-shot manager, she had asked her mom to do it. Unfortunately for them, Mikan's mother had no idea what it took to be a manager.

"Okay," said the publicist pulling out her card, "here's my card. Tell your mom to call me and we'll talk."

Mikan nodded.

"Oh!" the publicist exclaimed, "I almost forgot! I'll need you and Natsume to start dating."

_Wait-what?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Go on. Click the review button, and tell me what you think. You know you want to.**

**;]**

**~Jay~ **


	4. Act I Scene IV

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, James, and Ami._

* * *

><p><strong>Act <strong>**I ****Scene ****IV**

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up one morning to the loud buzzing of her phone. She tiredly got up to examine who was texting her so early in the morning and what she saw didn't surprise her. It was Natsume Hyuuga. After the whole cemetery incident they had exchange phone numbers, and he had made it a habit to text her regularly.<p>

_Good morning Polka, _the text read.

Groaning, Mikan hurriedly text back, _It's too early. Go back to sleep. _

She could envision him chuckling as her wrote back, _No can do Polka. We have our first day of shooting today._

Mikan had to read the text three or four times to make sure what she's reading was right. She had forgotten about the first day of filming! She threw on a sweat shirt and some skinny jeans and made her way down stairs where her mom was having her morning coffee.

"Mom!" she yelled, "We have to go. My first day of shooting is today!"

Her mom, noting the urgency of her voice, threw her messy hair into a bun, pulled on a jacket, and made her way to the car. Mikan followed suit with her phone in one hand and her purse in the other. As soon as she reached in the car she replied to Natsume's text. _Thanks for telling me, I had completely forgotten. I owe you one :)_

_You owe me like a million._

_Psh, whatever._

Mikan smiled as she continued texting Natsume. Their friendship had grown in the past few weeks, but she was afraid that the fact that she had to date him would interfere with their relationship. She just hoped that they were both professional enough to still be friends after this all blows over.

* * *

><p>Mikan's life had gone from boring and usual to exciting in the past couple of weeks. The publicist, whose name she had learned was Ami, had hired for her a manager. Her new manager, Nobara Ibaragi, had her doing interviews and photo shoots every day. In between photo shoots and interviews, Mikan and the rest of the crew began filming the movie. Filming had turned out to be a lot more fun than she had ever thought. Kokoro Yome had remembered her from the time they had met a couple years back and started to treat her like they were best friends. Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou, who were playing Mikan's sister and brother-in-law in the movie, had also started to treat her like they had known her forever, teasing and making fun of her whenever her inexperience showed.<p>

Mikan absolutely adored her cast and crew for they were all fun to hang out with. After their first day of filming the producer had treated them all to dinner at the Special Star, one of the most prestigious restaurants in Tokyo. As they were escorted to their seats Mikan noticed that everyone's attention seemed to be on them.

"Wow," Mikan murmured, "everyone is staring at us."

"That's what happens when you're famous," Misaki explained.

"Actually," started Natsume. "They are all staring at me."

"Shut up Hyuuga," ordered Hutaru. Mikan noticed that they both seemed to have a habit of being hostile to each other.

"Well, you know it's true," Natsume said with a shrug. They all took a seat at the table they were escorted to and proceeded to examine the menu. After everyone had successfully ordered what they wanted for dinner, they started on a conversation solely based on Mikan.

"I still can't believe this is you first movie. Where were you and all this talent hiding before?" James asked initiating the conversation.

"Um, I was suppose to start acting last year, but something happened and it kind offset me off track for a while," replied Mikan, a little embarrassed by all the attention she was getting.

"Well, we're glad you're here now," started Tsubasa, "You're going to become so famous after this movie-"

"But not as famous as me," said Natsume.

"Can't you go one minute without talking about yourself?" Misaki asked irritated.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll stop," suggested Mikan. Truth be told, she knew he wouldn't stop. In fact, she probably knew more about Natsume Hyuuga than everyone at the table combine.

Tsubasa agreed and continued talking to her, "So, I hear you have been doing a lot of photo shoots lately."

"I have," replied Mikan, "It's kind of tiring really."

"Welcome to my world," muttered Ruka. Mikan was aware that Ruka seemed to be the only one on set who disliked all the attention he got from being famous. Often he would grumble about how the paparazzi never seemed to leave him alone.

"All our world's Ruka," corrected Sumire, who had no doubt been looking for a way to make her way into the conversation.

"Anyway," said Narumi, who Mikan had learned wasn't really a pedophile (or gay for that matter) but actually a really nice guy, "aren't you enjoying the attention at all?"

"Yeah, I guess, but according to Nabara, it's going to get worst when I start dating Natsume."

"When does our 'relationship' go public anyway," asked Natsume. Mikan never got to respond because all the waiters were bringing the food to their table.

As soon as the waiters left the table Mikan answered Natsume's question, "I think it goes public next week."

"Next week?" asked James "Isn't that a little bit too soon."

"According to Ami, it's just the right time," replied Natsume. He did not seem the little bit annoyed by this arrangement.

"If you try anything with her I swear I will mutilate you," warned Tsubasa.

"Don't be mean Tsubasa," Mikan said with a pout, "I'm sure he won't 'try anything with me.'"

"You don't know Hyuuga like we do," said Hotaru, "He plays with girls then throws them away with no concern for their feelings whatsoever."

"Wow, Natsume. I didn't know you were so bad," teased Mikan.

Natasume gave her a small smile, which no one but her noticed, then returned to his food.

"Trust me, he is," said Hotaru. "Anyway, did anyone notice the news this morning?" Hotaru asked, thus ending their conversation about Mikan and starting a new one.

* * *

><p>When Mikan called her mom to pick her up, the phone rang without answer. It seemed as if Mikan's mom had gone out and was now too busy to pick her up. After a lot of deliberation, everyone left, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone in front of the restaurant waiting for the valet to bring his car around.<p>

Mikan didn't know what to do. She could try going home, but a quick search of her purse had proved that she did not have the key to her house.

"Um, Natsume. . ."she started, "My mom's busy so she can't pick me up."

"I'll drive you if you want," he offered as the valet brought around his car and handed him his keys.

"That'd be great, only there's one problem."

"And what's that?"

"I don't have a key."

Natsume stared at her incredulously. Mikan seemed to forget everything! Sighing he said, "You can stay at my house until your mom comes home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another chapter completed! Sorry if it's shorter than the others. Anyway, did you like it? Did you catch any of my mistakes? Please click the review button and tell me what you think!**

** ~Jay~**


	5. Act I Scene V Part 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot._

_Warnings: People curse. There's some OOCness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter-part 1 and part 2- is dedicated to<strong>__** UniquePancakes for her awesome dedication to reading and reviewing my story. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Act <strong>**I ****Scene ****V- Part 1**

* * *

><p>"There's something I have to tell you before we reach my house," Natsume said as they pulled into a rich neighborhood. It was one of the neighborhoods that were occupied solely by the rich who were able to buy giant mansions and sports cars. It had always been Mikan's dream to live in one of those mansions, and she believed that, since she was going to get so much money from the new movie she was working on, her dream would soon come true.<p>

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

She watched as Natsume took a deep breath in, seemingly nervous about what he was about to say. "I live with Hotaru."

If Mikan was driving, which luckily she wasn't, she would have slammed on the breaks so hard that she would probably send both of them flying through the windshield. "What!" she yelled, "but you two hate each other! If you can't stand each other at work, how do you stand each other at home?"

"We don't," replied Natsume, eyes still on the road and both arms still locked unto the staring wheel. "The house is so big that everyone just avoids each other."

"So, you guys aren't like a real family then?" asked Mikan.

"No, none of them can stand me, except for maybe my little sister."

"Why? What did you do wrong?"

"Mikan," started Natsume with an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it. You and my sister are the only ones I've been nice to since my parents died."

This news caused Mikan to turn towards him in shock. At that point there was one question that seemed to inhabit that pretty little head of hers, and though she searched for another question she came up with nothing. It was times like these that Mikan Sakura wished that she were a smarter.

Finally, she sighed and asked the dreaded question, "Why me?" After she allowed the question to escape, she just wanted to crawl into a whole and wait for someone to alert her as to whether or not the answer was manageable. She didn't know how she would deal with herself if Natsume Hyuuga suddenly told her that the reason he was so nice to her was so that he could get in her pants. She knew he wouldn't just admit it, but she would be able to tell if that was the reason. She has had guys do that to her before and she knew that as soon as they started sputtering some crap about being in love with her after just a few days, which she did believe was impossible, they were just hanging around her to get in her pants.

Natsume stayed silent for a couple minutes, which caused Mikan to mentally groan. _He can't even seem to come up with a convenient lie, _she thought.

Just when she was going to give up all hope on Natsume Hyuuga, he said, "You and my little sister are one in the same. What first caught my eye about you was that you seemed happy and exciting," He paused in the middle of the sentence to sigh and dislodge one hand from the staring wheel and run it through his hair. "Look Mikan, I'm not really good with my feelings. This is why I have an Ice cold barrier surrounding me at all times. You somehow were able to penetrate that barrier, and all I'm asking is that now, since you've seen me at my weakest point, a point in which I would even _consider _holding someone while they cry, you just take me as I am. I'm a horrible person, Mikan. I'm mean, I'm annoying, I'm even a little bit perverted at times, but that's just it. My life is crap. Being Natsume Hyuuga is crap. Though I'm tired of playing a part, I have to until I'm old enough to take my little sister and leave this place for good."

Mikan didn't even notice that the car had pulled up to the gate of a mansion, for she was too busy watching Natsume. He had his head hung low, with his bangs covering his eyes, but even that couldn't stop Mikan from noticing his tears. Mikan reached over from her car seat to embrace him, and though the gear stick dug into her side, possibly leaving a mark, she didn't say anything. She just held him there.

After a few minutes Natsume reluctantly removed himself from Mikan's arms. "Okay," said Natsume, trying to hide his pain with a smirk, "I've got to stop crying, because real men don't cry."

"I've seen forty year old men break down and cry like babies," Mikan said.

"Was it Narumi?" asked Natsume, wiping his tears away, "because Narumi doesn't count."

Mikan rolled her eyes and reached into her purse, bringing out a makeup kit. She took out an on the go facial cleanser, and tried to attack Natsume's face with it, wanting to remove the impression his tears left on his face.

"Is that makeup?" Nastume asked, backing away, "Because I have a no makeup policy."

"It's not Makeup," said Mikan, "And besides, you have to wear makeup on set."

"I have a no makeup policy when I'm off set."

"Just be quiet and let me clean your face." She ordered. So she attacked his face again, avoiding the little playful pushes he was giving her.

In between laughter Natsume yelled, "Help! Help!" causing Mikan to also erupt in a fit of laughter.

Their laugher was interrupted by a sweet little voice coming from the intercom speaker at the gate. "Natsume, is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Aoi, it's me. You mind letting me in?" he asked.

"No problem," she said, and instantly the mansion's opened allowing Natsume to drive the car through. So up the mile long drive way Natsume went, Mikan taking in her surroundings with her mouth hung open like a gaping fish. "This place is huge!" she yelled.

"No shit Sherlock," Natsume said.

Mikan gave him a playful push, "How do you manage not to get lost here?"

"You take a map and a walkie-talkie wherever you go," explained Natsume.

"You're kidding right?" Mikan asked.

"Nope," replied Natsume, "When we were younger and our parents would come for a visit, Subaru, Hotaru's older brother, Hotaru, Aoi, and I use to get our walkie-talkies and explore the house. Now, because we did that so much, we pretty much have it memorized."

They came to the end of the driveway where Aoi was waiting. She was dressed in her pink Pooh Bear pajamas, no doubt waiting for her brother to read her a bedtime story before she went to bed.

"Natsume!" she yelled running and jumping into her brothers arms as soon as he emerged from the car. She was grinning profoundly, that is until she noticed Mikan. "Who's she?" Aoi asked, as she glared at the girl.

"Don't worry," said Hotaru, who was out on her balcony on the second floor, "She's not one of the whores your brother usually brings home."

"Hotaru, whore is a bad word," Aoi chided.

"That's why you won't repeat it, right?" asked Hotaru.

Aoi nodded eagerly, for she knew that she had a list of words that her brother and cousins said that she could not repeat.

"Let's go inside," suggested Natsume, when he saw his little sister shiver, "We can talk more there."

Natsume carried his sister inside, his eyes never leaving Mikan. He opened the door with his hand free hand and walked in, not bothering to leave it open for Mikan.

"Couldn't you have been a gentleman and kept the door open for me?" Mikan teased.

"Why, you have two hands, you can do it be yourself," Natsume said, a playful smirk playing on his face.

"Whatever," muttered Mikan.

"Hyuuga," said Hotaru as she made her way down the stairs, "Go put Aoi to bed."

"I don't take orders from you," Natsume snarled.

"But you sister's tired and you worry about her well being so you're going to go put her to bed," said Hotaru.

"Tch," Natsume responded before disappearing to where Hotaru had emerged just seconds before.

"Come on," Hotaru ordered, "I want to talk to you."

And with that Mikan and Hotaru made their way to Hotaru's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was so much fun to write! And this is only part one of this chapter; wait until you read part two. I have a major surprise planned for you guys so stay tuned. I might post the rest of this chapter today. I might not. RXR. Reviews motivate me to write. Last chapter I only got one review and I was all depressed :( So please review! **

**~Jay~**


	6. Act I Scene V Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, honestly._

_Warnings: I think people swear. If you don't like swearing, don't read._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter-part 1 and part 2- is dedicated to UniquePancakes for her awesome dedication to reading and reviewing my story. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Act <strong>**I ****Scene ****V - Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" asked Hotaru as soon as she and Mikan were in the safety of her room. Hotaru had to find out what could have possibly possessed her cold hearted cousin to bring home someone as kind as Mikan.<p>

"Umm, I don't have the keys to my house and my mom's out of town, so Natsume offered to let me stay here," explained Mikan.

"And he just offered to let you stay here?" Hotaru asked incredulously, "Without asking anything in return?"

Mikan nodded.

Hotaru was skeptical for a moment, but Mikan wouldn't be as dim witted as to forget something important like Hyuuga demanding something in return for a place to stay. "Are you staying the night?" Hotaru asked.

"I might," said Mikan, "my mom usually stays out well past midnight."

"Do you need to borrow some pajamas?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded glad that Hotaru was concerned about her well being.

"I'll give them to you, if you tell your next interviewer that I'm the best actor on set."

Well, maybe Hotaru didn't care for her well being.

"What if I say that I won't?"

"Then I'll not only not lend you my pajamas, I'll kick you out of my house."

"You're so mean," Mikan said with a pout. "Fine, I'll tell everyone you're the best actor on set."

"Good," Hotaru said before reaching into one of her draws and bringing out some silk pajamas. She pointed to the door that connected her room to the bathroom, "There's the bathroom. I'll go get one of my maids to fetch you a toothbrush."

She handed Mikan her pajamas and was about to make her way out of her room when Mikan asked, "Do you have any food?"

Hotaru looked at Mikan in shock. It has barely been a half an hour since they left the restaurant and Mikan was already hungry! "Aren't you full from the food we had at the restaurant?"

"I have a big appetite."

"Okay, I'll get you food, but it will cost you extra."

Mikan slumped her shoulders and pouted at Hotaru. Hotaru was kind of evil.

"Quit pouting," ordered Hotaru, "it makes you look ugly." At that, Hotaru left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsume, you love me the most out of everyone right?" Aoi asked. Her brother had tucked her in, read her a bed time story and was about to leave.<p>

"Of course I do. I love you more than I love myself!"

"Then who is that girl?" Aoi asked softly, "Is she my replacement?"

"No!" Natsume exclaimed, "Why would you think that she's your replacement?"

"Because Hotaru says that when guys get bored of girls they replace them with someone prettier, and she's obviously prettier than me."

"Aoi," began Natsume, "How many times must I tell you not to listen to anything Hotaru says."

"But she's smarter than you," Aoi protested.

"No, she's not. She just thinks she is. Don't let Hotaru fill your head with lies."

"So you're not replacing me?"

"Never," said Natsume. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll treat both you and Mikan to breakfast. You're going to like her, trust me."

"Mikan?" Aoi asked confused.

"The girl that I brought home with me," Natsume explained.

"Oh, okay," said Aoi, "Good night Natsume."

"Good night, Aoi," Natsume said before departing quietly out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hotaru was waiting for him outside his Aoi's bedroom door, "You like her," said Hotaru. One would think that since she had such limited information on Natsume's and Mikan's relationship that she wouldn't just jump to conclusions.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natsume said.

"Either you like her or you're trying to seduce her. And if you are trying to seduce her, let me be the first to tell you that I won't allow it."

"Why?" snarled Natsume, "What's she to you?"

"She's a simple minded innocent little girl and if I stand back and watch you hurt her, then I'm no better than you."

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Natsume snapped.

"Then you like her."

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to be friends with her?"

"Yes," replied Hotaru. Natsume snarled at her then attempted to make his way down stairs to find Mikan. "Don't you dare," ordered Hotaru, "Right now she's down stairs eating, and after she's done she is going to brush her teeth in my bathroom, and after she's done brushing her teeth, she's going to sleep in my bed. You're not touching her Hyuuga, not tonight."

"Why are you trying to protect her?"

Hotaru shrugged nonchalantly, "It might be because I just feel like being a hero, or maybe some of Ruka's niceness is rubbing off on me, but more likely than not, I'm trying to prove to everyone that I'm nicer than you. According to Yuu I've been losing some fans because of how mean I've been lately. I wonder if I protect Mikan from getting hurt by the infamous playboy Natsume Hyuuga how much fans that'll make me?"

"So you don't really care about her?"

"Nope."

"Bitch."

"That's what they call me," she said as she walked away smirking.

* * *

><p>Mikan did not sleep at all that night for fear of Hotaru finding out about nightmares. She didn't know how she would be able to explain to anyone why she screamed gut wrenching screams and cried profusely while she slept. She knew that she would be tired in the morning, but hopefully she could go home and get some sleep before she and Nobara had to go out and do interviews again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" Mikan asked as Natsume lead her and Aoi out of the house.<p>

"To get breakfast," Natsume repeated.

"Can't you just let me go home?" Mikan begged.

"No, breakfast first, home later."

"Fine," Mikan said to Natsume pouting, "I'll eat breakfast with you."

"Where are we going, Natsume?" Aoi asked as they piled into the car, Natsume and Mikan in the front, Aoi in the back.

"To the Star Café down town," he replied.

"I love that place!" Mikan and Aoi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Huh!" started Mikan turning to face the little Hyuuga, "Is it because they had amazing donuts?"

"Yeah, and they have amazing croissants!" said Aoi.

"That's true," said Mikan.

"They also have great music," added Aoi.

"I know! I love that they have a jukebox, no one has that in cafés anymore," Mikan pointed out.

Aoi gave her a small smile, "Hey Natsume," Aoi said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Natsume asked.

"I do like her. She's the first of all your girlfriends to actually pay attention to me," Aoi answered.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh you're not?" asked Aoi, "I wish you were. You're pretty and nice."

"Thanks," Mikan said blushing.

* * *

><p>After they had breakfast in the Star Café, a café that was rarely inhabited, Natsume brought Aoi back home and then proceeded to take Mikan home. Mikan had texted her mom from earlier in the morning, telling her that where she had been and why. She had still yet to receive a reply.<p>

Just as Natsume was about to turn the car into her driveway, she finally received a reply from her mom. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. _I'm not home Mikan, _It read,_ I'm never coming home._

Mikan took a split second to think then got out of the car. Maybe she could survive on her own without anyone finding out. "Bye Natsume," she said trying her best to look calm.

"Hn," he replied.

She waited for the sound of his car to drive away, but it never did. He was waiting until she was safely inside before leaving. She tried the lock, hoping that her mom had left it open. No such luck. She sighed and tried knocking, though she knew what would result. After she knocked a second time she heard a car door open and close. _Crap,_ she thought,_ I have to keep him from finding out about this._

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My mom's probably sleeping," she said with a light hearted shrug.

"Oh," said Natsume, "why don't you try calling her and waking her up."

"She's a heavy sleeper," Mikan lied.

"Do you need to stay over at my house until she wakes up?"

"No I- I" she stuttered, trying desperately to form a new lie.

"What's going on Mikan?"

"Nothing."

She was lying and Natsume could tell. He had told enough lies in his lifetime to know what they sounded like. "You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not I-"

"Don't lie to me Mikan."

She could sense he was angry. She was going to have to either think of a really good lie or tell the truth. Finally, she gave in and said, "She's gone."

"Why didn't you just say so? You can stay over at my house until she comes back."

"No Natsume, she's gone forever."

An eerie silence washed over the two. Natsume, breaking the silence, said, "Come live with me."

"I couldn't do that to you."

"But I want you to!" said Natsume.

"I would just be a burden. Not to mention the fact that I would feel like I'm intruding. I haven't even met Hotaru's parents."

"They would love you, just like Aoi loves you."

"Natsume, I don't know about this."

"I won't take no for an answer."

Mikan sighed, _he sure is hard headed. _"Fine, but just for a little while. I'll contact one of my relatives and possibly move in with one of them."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Act I End~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! I finished Act 1. I'm so proud of myself. Now on to Act 2 where all the real fun starts!**

**Check out my new story **_**Rejected**_**. Summary: She wanted to go out with me. I said no because I thought she was a loser. She changed to prove me wrong. Now I want her. Bad. . . Damn it. **

**Grrr, I really hate that thing up there that's pushing my words of center! I WANT TO KILL IT! **

**Special Thanks to UniquePancakes, XxpuffpuffxX, AliOrox, A101, and SakuraPetals13 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the reason I keep writing. **

**Please leave me a review. I'm in love with them :). **

**~Jay~**


	7. Act II Scene I

_Disclaimer: If I said I owned Gakuen Alice, would you believe me? No? I didn't think so._

_**Read & Review (I reply to your reviews in my authors note at the bottom of the page)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Act II Scene I <strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume's hands were on Mikan's waist; his hips were hovering dangerously close to hers; his crimson eyes were ablaze with passion. She knew he was going to kiss her. He ever so slowly descended and just second before his lips touched hers, there was a flash and their moment was over.<p>

"Alright guys," called the photographer, "take five."

Mikan awkwardly untangled herself from Natsume, her heart beating exceedingly fast. Ever since they had started publicly dating and going out, whenever he came near her, her heart started racing. She was falling in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

"Wow," said Ami who had tagged along to watch the photoshoot, "by the way you and Hyuuga were looking at each other I thought you two would have torn each other's clothes off and gone at it right then and there."

"Don't be crude, Ami," ordered Nobara. She handed Mikan a water bottle, "How are you feeling, Honey?"

"Horrible," muttered Mikan, "I think I'm in love with Natsume."

"I wasn't talking about how you're feeling about Natsume. I was talking about how you're feeling about your mom leaving," clarified Nobara.

"It happened a month ago," said Mikan, "Just forget about it."

"I wish I could sweetheart, but I feel like you aren't taking you're mother's absence well," Nobara said.

"What, cause I'm not bawling my eyes out, I'm automatically not 'taking my mother's absence well?" Mikan snapped.

"You're getting really defensive Mikan," said Ami, "You're usually not like this."

"I know, it's just-" started Mikan.

She was interrupted by the photographer yelling, "Mikan, Natsume, get to wardrobe."

She gave the publicist and her manager an apologetic look before disappearing into wardrobe. "Okay," the stylist said as soon as she made her way into the room, "I want Natsume in a formal white shirt and formal black pants. Leave the two top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and loosen his tie a little bit. I want Mikan in a really tight black dress, fishnets, and stilettos. Get to work people!"

Mikan groaned, they always placed her in extremely slutty outfits. Well, at least that was her last photo shoot for the day. She allowed the wardrobe team to get her dolled up then made her way to the scene of the photo shoot. The photos were to be taken on a balcony of an old Victorian style house. As soon as she got stepped out onto the balcony of the house she noticed two things. One, it was really cold, and two, Natsume Hyuuga was looking absolutely irresistible. She involuntarily licked her lips before walking over to Natsume and the photographer.

"Oh good," said the photographer, "You're here.

"I need you two to go over to that wall. Mikan, you will need to lean against the wall then grab Natsume's tie and pull him towards you in a very seducing manner. You two need to lock eyes, and don't break eye contact until I say so. Got it?"

Natsume and Mikan nodded then made our way over to the wall. "It shouldn't be very hard for you to do what he tells you," Natsume teased, "I'm so hot you naturally have to act seductive towards me."

Mikan gave him a playful push. "Don't be so conceited," she ordered.

"But when you're as hot as I am, it's only natural for you to be conceited."

"Who ever told you that you were hot?" Mikan asked assuming her position on the wall.

"Everybody," he replied.

"Really," she said grabbing on to his tie, "I don't recall ever telling you that you're hot."

"But you're thinking it."

"No I'm not," she lied.

"So what are you thinking right now?"

"That you're way too close to me," Mikan replied.

"I have to move closer," he said as he shifted closer to her, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Don't move!" yelled the photographer, "That's the perfect pose."

He took a couple of pictures from different angles before yelling, "That's a wrap people!"

Mikan let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Natsume moved away from her. She wondered if he felt as tortured around her as she did around him.

* * *

><p>The photo shoot was over and Natsume was on his way to his car, oblivious to the girl that was trailing him. Finally, Mikan got tired of being unnoticed and yelled "Nat-kun!" before running and jumping on to his back.<p>

"What the hell Mikan?" Natsume asked grabbing her legs to aid in their balance. He would have looked furious if it were not for the smile on his face.

"I've been following you this whole time and you didn't noticed," Mikan said with a cute little pout on her face.

"So you decided to get a piggy back ride from me?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"No," started Mikan, "I was just going to run, jump on you, then get off, but since you've already got my legs in your hand, you might as leave them there."

Natsume sighed and shook his head, "You're so strange sometimes."

"Don't be mean," Mikan ordered.

* * *

><p>It had been a whole month since Mikan's mom had deserted her, and, though she knew why her mom had left her, she had yet to confide in anybody. She had come extremely close to telling Natsume at one point but ended up chickening out at the last minute. However, Natsume had found out secrets about her she never wanted anyone to know. Within her first week of staying with the Hyuuga's she had been completely afraid of going to sleep for she knew that nightmares would haunt her causing her to scream and cry.<p>

Natsume had noticed her complete lack of sleep and took it upon himself to stay by her side until she fell into slumber. That night she woke up sobbing and shrieking into Natsume's chest. She had to explain to Natsume why she cried in her sleep. She had to explain to him how every night she relived her brother's death. The squealing of car tires, the sound of the windshield shattering, and the smell of burnt rubber were all permanently etched into her mind, and, as long as the dreams persisted, would reside there forever. Natsume, upon hearing this, told her to come to him whenever she had bad dreams. Soon she learned that sleeping with Natsume Hyuuga lessened the frequency of her haunting nightmares.

Mikan was sleeping in Natsume's room more frequently, a fact unknown to Hotaru's parents. Mikan had met Hotaru's parents in her second week of living with the Imai's and, though they were rarely home, they had created a rule that stated that everyone should sleep in there respected rooms. Mikan feared that if Hotaru's parents were to ever find out she was sleeping with Natsume they would kick her out of their house, therefore she was extra careful when they were around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you tell that Act 2 is going to be a lot more interesting than Act 1? Act 2 is going to be all about Mikan and Natsume being completely in love with each other and I'm excited to see how you guys are going to respond to this. Sorry if Mikan and Natsume seem a bit OOC in this chapter.**

**I feel bad not replying to your reviews so I'm going to reply to them from now on.**

**XxpuffpuffxX- There is a legitimate reason why her mom left. I'm glad you love my story.**

** sNaNa- Thanks**

**pwenie- Well, Mikan knows why her mom left, Mikan's mom knows why she left, but as for you, you are just going to have to wait until Mikan decides to tell Natsume before you know why Mikan's mom left.**

**AliOrox- Yeah, I know I throw a lot of drama into my stories, but what's a good story without drama?**

**sparkledreams- Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Review please!**

**~Jay~**


	8. Act II Scene II

_Disclaimer: Nothing I say or do will give ownership of Gakuen Alice to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Act II Scene II<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Mikan called as she and Natsume stepped through the door of their home.<p>

Aoi came running down the stairs towards her two most favorite people in the world. "Are you guys done for today?" Aoi asked.

"No," Natsume said ruffling her hair, "We have to go shoot a couple scenes tonight."

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Mikan who had forgotten. "Aren't we doing that one bonfire scene where I have to hit on multiple guys?"

"Yeah," replied Natsume, "And the bonfire scene at the very end of the movie."

"What! I haven't learned my lines for that part yet!" Mikan cried.

Natsume watched as she scrambled frantically up the stairs. It wasn't until after her room door closed that Natsume started to chuckle. "Idiot," he murmured.

"She's just trying to learn her lines before she gets on set," said Aoi, "she'd not an idiot."

"We aren't doing that scene today, Aoi."

Aoi hit her brother on the shoulder. "Go tell her the truth!" she ordered.

"I don't think I will," defied Natsume, "It's going to be funny when she shows up on set upset that she didn't finish learning her lines."

"You're so mean," said Aoi. She started trekking upstairs, ready to tell Mikan the truth.

"Oh no you don't," ordered Natsume. "Don't take the fun out of this for me."

"If you don't want me to tell her," said Aoi, "You'll have to do something for me."

"Like what?" Natsume questioned suspiciously.

"I'm tired of being home school-" started Aoi.

"We've talked about this, Aoi," Natsume cut in, "You've been in interviews with me. Everyone would know who you are and the paparazzi would never leave you alone."

"But-"

"No buts," ordered Natsume, "Ask me for anything else and I'll give it to you."

"Anything?" Aoi asked slyly.'

Natsume nodded.

"You swear?"

"Yes Aoi," replied Natsume not thinking about his actions. "I promise."

"I want you to take me with you when you go out," said Aoi, "I want you to take me to the set and to your interviews and to your photo shoots."

"No," Natsume said shaking his head. "Anything but that."

"You _swore _that you would do anything for me."

"Aoi-" began Natsume.

"Fine," said Aoi, "don't bring me with you, but I'm going to go tell Mikan that you lied to her, and whenever you promise her something I'll remind her about today and she'll never trust you again!"

Aoi sauntered up the stairs. She managed to count to three in her head before Natsume yelled, "Fine."

"Yay!" squealed Aoi.

"Where did you learn to blackmail like that?"

Aoi merely shrugged, "I live in a house with Hotaru Imai. Where do you think I learned how to blackmail?"

* * *

><p>"Mikan I'm about to lea-" Natsume stopped dead in his tracts. Before his sat Mikan Sakura, her eyes filled with tears.<p>

"I can't do it," she sobbed, "I'm such a horrible actor. How could I have forgotten that we were doing that scene tonight?"

Natsume looked at her guiltily. He was responsible for her tears. "Mikan stop crying," he ordered as he lowered himself to the ground to face her. "You look really ugly when you cry."

Mikan twisted her mouth into a deep scowl. "I'm not sure whether you were making fun of me or trying to stop me from crying."

"Idiot," said Natsume, "I'm trying to get you to stop crying."

Mikan pouted. "Couldn't you have done it in a nicer way?"

"Sorry Mikan. I'm not use to being nice to people."

"Cause you're a perverted jerk!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Let's go. Everybody is probably wondering where we are."

Mikan face turned gloomy once again. "I-I can't," she stuttered. "I fail as an actor."

"No you don't. They picked you over everyone else in Tokyo to play the lead role and it certainly isn't because of your looks."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you implying that I'm ugly?"

"No," Natsume said sarcastically, "Why would you think that?"

Mikan looked at him shocked. "I hate you." She muttered.

"No you don't," Hyuuga said, "Now get your ass up from off the floor and let's go."

Natsume extended his hand, and, with his help, Mikan got up off the floor.

As they made their way to the car Mikan was shocked to find Aoi in the back seat. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked her.

"Didn't Natsume tell you? I'm going to be hanging out with you guys from now on," she replied.

"Cool," said Mikan, "At least there will be someone _nice _to talk to."

"I'm nice," stated Natsume.

"About as nice as a serial killer," muttered Mikan.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the set about five minutes after they were supposed to. Everyone on set had come to expect their late arrivals for Mikan was never able to reach <em>anywhere <em>on time, what they didn't expect to see was Aoi Hyuuga. The girls on set crowded around her like she was a celebrity who had come to visit their small town. But who was to blame them, Natsume never carried his little sister anywhere.

Tsubasa and Koko, the ones who usually greeted Mikan as soon as she came on set, walked up to her. Koko looked over to Aoi and said, "Looks like she's going to be as popular as her brother."

"Now all she had to do was act like an ass to everyone," said Tsubasa, "And everyone will be able to tell they were related."

Natsume, who was standing protectively close to Mikan, glared at the two boys.

"What?" asked Tsubasa shrugging, "You know it's true."

"Whatever," muttered the older Hyuuga.

"So, Mikan," started Koko, "You ready to do the bonfire scene?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered.

"Just be glad we're not doing the last bonfire scene tonight or you would have to kiss Hyuuga," Tsubasa commented.

"Wait!" Mikan yelled bringing everything to a pause, "We're not doing the last bonfire scene tonight?" She had spent all afternoon stressing about it and now they we're telling her that they weren't going to do it?

"Wait," she said finally realizing what Tsubasa's last statement entailed, _"I have to kiss Natsume?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you were all hoping I would reveal why her mom left in this chapter, but I'll do it in the next chapter, I promise! I don't have any time to respond to your reviews, sorry :(**

**Review please! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to reveal why her mom left!**

**~Jay~**


End file.
